YuGiOh Turnabout
by Gin van Geovanni
Summary: Was Amelda unjustly convicted of a murder 2 years ago in Domino? Drama unfolds in the courtroom of Phoenix Wright as he teams with the cunning Seto Kaiba to crack the case. Phoenix Wright Yugioh crossover. Slight PhoenixEdgeworth SetoAmelda
1. Death's Bells

Well, well, well it's me the lazy GeniusVampire, and I'm doing something crazy again. Now it's revising my first story. When I first wrote this I thought it was great . . . but now I'm eighteen and better at grammar so there you go, not to mention there are some serious holes in the testimonies and some dialogue. Anywho here it is again:

**Yu-Gi-Oh Turnabout**

**By: The not so GeniusVampire**

**File 01: Prologue**

-September 20, 6:00

Domino cemetery-

Rain poured down heavily, each acid filled droplet weighing down the heart of every attendee. However, no heart was heavier than that of Seto Kaiba. Dark brunet hair leaked over his deep azure eyes. Through clouded vision he gazed at the ornate marble tombstone ahead of him. It was designed with gradating spirals of sky blue and smoky silver. Each blooming whirlpool spiraled toward the engraving of an immense Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Beneath its protective wingspan were the calligraphy words:

_Here lies:_

_Mokuba Kaiba_

_Esteemed brother and,_

_Cherished friend_

Deathly pale fingers searched out his brother's long lost pulse through the cold stone. Seto closed one his hands over the dragon's wings with a plastic look in his eyes. It was unknown if he shed a single tear or if the rain itself were an emulation of his pain. All he could do was walk away; as he did he tripped over what he assumed to be an outstretched branch.

Little did he know it was a person's leg.

-September 20 6:00

Domino Detention Center

Interrogation room-

"How many times do I have to tell you; I didn't do it!" Amelda's hysterical voice reverberated all over the walls of the small dimly lit room.

The current officer badgering him banged his fists on the table. "You'll keep repeating yourself until the truth comes out that lying trap of yours!"

Silver eyes narrowed indignantly. "I'll _keep _flapping this trap of mine until-"

The officer moved in closer than the redhead anticipated or appreciated. Brief silence ensued. Then the man . . .

. . . Smirked. He even bared a few of his teeth. "We both know it was you, but what I can't understand is _why_? Why did you do it?"

"I didn't-" Amelda jolted.

"Was it jealousy?" The older man persisted.

"I wouldn't-" The teen shook his head.

"Hate?!"

"He was a kid for crying out loud! I couldn't kill him understand!?" Amelda shouted again, pulling so hard at his hair he succeeded in ripping small clumps from his scalp. "Listen to me, I DIDN'T KILL MOKUBA KAIBA!"

_**Two years later . . .**_

-April 1 7:30

Wright & Co. Law Offices-

Spirit medium in-training Maya Fey lay on the plush leather couch attempting to toss paper balls into a nearby wastebasket. Very few of them went in; the evidence was in the pile surrounding the basket. One of her legs dangled off the edge while the other was curled beneath her. One her slightly raised sandals dangled from her foot while the softly glowing magatama around her neck fell to the side. The sleeves of her lavender kimono were rolled up as she tossed the balls, when one somehow bounced off the wall she caught it and whined. "I'm sooo BORED!" she sat up and brushed liberal amounts of long ebony hair from her face. "I know it's only been thirty minutes, but are you sure there haven't been any requests?" She rolled over and beaned him with a paper ball.

Phoenix Wright, _Ace Attorney_ dodged the ballistic ball. All he did was shake his head and swiveled in his chair to face the window. Crossing his legs he said "Not much to do about it now . . ." He allowed himself to watch people outside. One hand fiddled with his badge while the other ran through his spiky locks. Black eyes searched out the Gatewater Hotel across the street. Through one window he spotted a Bellboy with dark brunet hair; he recognized this man in particular due to the odd golden blond streak in his bangs. The Bellboy appeared to be serving a man in a deep blue trenchcoat. Words were exchanged ending in the brunet sprinting from the room. 'I'd hate to be him right now . . .' Phoenix thought. 'Although he did know how to stir up the drama . . .' He placed his foot on the wall, ready to spin back around, however the man who chased the Bellboy away was intriguing in a surreal sort of manner. Phoenix decided to watch him pick up the phone.

After the man put the receiver to his ear, Phoenix's own office line rang. Maya jumped up her magatama flashing.

Phoenix picked up the phone stiffly. "You've reached Wright & Co. Law Offices, Phoenix Wright speaking."

"I've a need for your services." A sharp voice answered.

'When he says it like that we sound like some kind of mercenary agency . . .' a thick bead of sweat crawled down Phoenix's forehead. Something about the man's voice made Phoenix feel like a snowflake in an active volcano. 'Keep it together, no matter how this business sounds; it's a professional one all the same!' He yelled at himself and replied. "I am listening."

Maya crossed the room to get a better earful.

The speaker continued. "I need your assistance in reopening a cold case."

"Has it been closed?"

"Indeed; it has been closed for two years now."

Phoenix's jaw dropped. 'What the hell!?' He forced calmness into his voice. "That involves a bit of work, some of it not in . . ." Maya kicked him hard in the shins. With bristling hair, he swallowed his scream of pain then rounded on her. One hand on the receiver he hissed. "What was that for!?" while massaging one leg with the other.

"Take the case!" Maya demanded in a hushed voice. "This guy sounds rich! And two years isn't _that _long." She added as an afterthought.

"He _sounds rich _. . .?"

"It's hard to explain . . . His way of speaking reminds me of Redd White . . ."

Another sweat drop ran down Phoenix's cheek. "He committed murder if you don't remember!"

"He sounds professional in an arrogant sort of way, that's all."

'I still would have said _Edgeworth _first . . .' he thought.

"Is your debate quite finished?" The man over the phone brought their argument to a standstill.

"D-debate?" The ebony eyed attorney stammered.

"Your windows have eyes, Mr. Wright." The latter replied.

"Wh . . .?" Phoenix looked flabbergasted, then his brow furrowed in thought. 'Wait a minute . . .' his neck muscles tensed as he turned back to the window. His very being was cleaved in half by a pair of sharp cobalt eyes. 'It's that guy . . . did I somehow jinx myself!?" one look into those icy blues told Phoenix his job would be over if he put up anymore resistance. "A-all right . . ." He swallowed. "When would you like to meet face to face?"

"In two hours; I've e-mailed what could be your payment. The time allotted ought to be enough." The line went dead.

Phoenix created an e-mail address especially for clients, but that inbox had been empty for a while. Maya checked it out while Phoenix continued to talk. When he hung up he noticed a rather breathless girl staring at the screen. "What's up . . .?" He barely glanced at the screen and at that moment his jaw could have fallen off. As he readjusted it Maya demanded. "Let's go for it, Nick!"

" . . . The words 'price on request' says 'yes' and 'no' at the same time."

"To be honest . . . I don't care . . ." The young spirit medium combated slowly. "It's not like we're in any _financial _position to object . . ."

Phoenix groaned after all, she was right.

*** Two Hours Later ***

Each knock added on to the feeling of dread and slight indigestion welling up inside of Phoenix. However, he could not ignore the door. He straightened his blazer with little feeling in his fingers and sat up straight. In what he hoped was a professional tone he said. "Maya, may you please get the door?"

Even Maya felt the impending storm as she opened the door without a word.

Their client was tall, partially thin, and dressed for business. In his left hand was a heavy metal briefcase and between the middle and index fingers if his right was a blue and silver kiseru. He strutted into the office in an immaculate royal blue trenchcoat and black suit with a black leather belt. The KaibaCorp Emblem was molded into the silver buckle. His narrow cobalt eyes were shadowed by long brunet bangs.

Phoenix stood rather woodenly and extended his hand. In only the slightest on motions, the man shifted the kiseru to his pinky as he curtly introduced himself. "Seto Kaiba _pleased_ to do business with you."

'There's only one Seto Kaiba I know of, and if one bit of what I've heard is true . . . this case just might kill me . . .' The spiky haired attorney attempted to swallow the lump in his throat as he replied. "I am Phoenix Wright, and please the honor is mine."

Maya stepped up as well. "I'm Maya Fey and I'm Phoenix's apprentice of sorts; I'll be assisting as well."

Seto nodded and took a seat. "Good to know I will be in such reputable hands. Now, before we discuss anything . . ." He unsnapped his briefcase and removed a manila envelope. Its contents were a crisp contract. "I will need your signature. As per our arrangement you will reopen the Ml-16 case and proceed to close up all loose ends with a 'Not Guilty' verdict." He took a short of puff from the cigarette. "In return you may request anything you wish of me; family members and personal possessions excluded of course. This is simply a formality as I am sure you have your own contract, which I will be glad to sign."

'Hold up, isn't this something that should be given two hours to think over?!' Phoenix thought confounded. 'On top of that, _I'm _the lawyer in this room!'

Seto continued in a no-nonsense tone."In a nutshell, it is a more detailed version of our telephone conversion. I implore you to think of this as a formal list of your client's requests. If it will put your mind at ease there are only two pages and there is _no_ fine print."

'Wonderful . . . I can die in peace knowing my obituary has no fine print . . .' Phoenix looked down at the binding papers then back at the patient Seto. At one point he even glanced at the anticipating Maya. Slowly, he signed in the indicated places and slid it back in the envelope, which he slid back to Seto.

"A copy of this will be mailed to you and you will receive it by tomorrow. Now, about the case itself . . ." Seto replaced the manila envelope with two photos and slid them across the desk.

The top photo was of an eleven year old boy with an impressive mane of raven hair. These ebony locks were highlighted in dark navy blue and pulled into a high ponytail. He had an innocent yet slightly mischievous smile. There was also a hint of Seto in his sharp bluish gray eyes.

Peeking beneath this picture was the visage of a sixteen year old boy with short crimson hair. The shrewdness of his steel colored eyes was pronounced further by his blank smile. These sharp eyes were not entirely facing forward; in fact he appeared to be glancing through the corner of his eye.

The cigarette holder between Seto's fingers did a little dance before he took an exhausted drag. Smoldering embers lit up dark circles under his exhausted cobalt eyes. His voice appeared distant and dead. " . . . The picture is labeled on the back . . . On top is a picture of my younger brother Mokuba, the victim. "Below this one is of Amelda . . . his suspected murderer."

"I gather you believe otherwise." Phoenix stated.

"Mr. Wright I _know_ otherwise." Seto's eyes narrowed considerably. ". . .My brother . . . was my life . . . Nothing in this world held more of my love and affection than him. . .To this day I wish I could have taken his place. . ." He shook his brunet locks. "There is no sufficient punishment for his _true _murderer." His voice suddenly skyrocketed. "Amelda does _not_ deserve the condemnation reserved for another culprit! I've known him for a long time now and I can say without hesitation that he has neither the heart nor the willpower to kill Mokuba."

Maya spoke up. "You must know him pretty well, don't you?"

"I do, he cared for Mokuba almost as much as I do . . ." Seto's voice was calm although his face suggested he wanted to turn the desk over. All of a sudden the door burst open.

An officer with an oversized chin and a megaphone at his hip shouted. "IS THERE A MR. SETO KAIBA IN THE VICINITY?!"

Both Phoenix and Maya plugged their ears, however Seto appeared unfazed. "I am here, and you are . . .?" He inquired smoothly.

"MEEKINS, SIR, OFFICER MEEKINS!" He saluted so hard he bopped his own forehead. "I'M HERE TO DELIVER A PACKAGE ORDERED BY A MR. SETO KAIBA OF KAIBACORP!"

As though the name struck a chord, Maya stared thoughtfully at Seto. 'Come to think of it, he _does _run the largest gaming company in the world . . .' Aloud she mused slowly. "I've heard a . . . rumor . . . about a new game . . ."

Seto appraised the package nonchalantly. "You must be referring to the 'Steel Samurai vs. Pink Princess' VR simulation game . . ." He said in a rather bored tone. "The game is still in the development stages and to be honest, this case has taken all of my energy. However, if it is cleared in a _timely_ and _satisfactory_ manner then the game's release date may become a reality once more." He placed the folder on Phoenix's desk and exited the room.

When the door closed, Maya picked up the broom. "ALL RIGHT! My very reason for being on this earth has finally come!" She swung it around wildly, narrowly missing Charley, the potted plant. She did give Phoenix a good knock on the noggin though.

"OUCH! Hey watch where you swing that thing." That game won't happen if I'm dead you know!"

"Quiet!" Maya demanded, trapped in her own world. "In order to strengthen the mind one must first strengthen the body." She whispered dramatically before swinging the broom much like a Kendo sword a few more times. After four additional swings she pointed the broom handle at the folder. "I say our journey begins there."

". . . Right . . ." Phoenix opened the folder and produced two photos and a note.

The first photo was a rather grainy depiction of a beautiful woman with wavy ebony hair and eyes like Maya and Mia's –Maya's (deceased) older sister- combined. The back of it read:

_Misty Fey_

_DL-6 incident, exhibit B_

The second photo displayed a man with short black hair. He was impaled upon a suit of armor with part of his cowboy vest cut away. This one read:

_Neil Marshall_

_SL-9 Incident_

The note itself read:

_Both cases were resolved to their fullest by your hand. Be it by luck or your _unique _methods I expect nothing short I expect nothing less than _victory.

-Seto Kaiba

Phoenix half expected the paper to explode. He stared at it while Maya read the second letter. ". . . Kaiba is scary . . ." She whispered.

When Phoenix saw what she meant he wanted to become the insignificant fly on the wall:

-_I will be watching your performance in court. One mistake and I may leak something to the media that will make even your hair stand up. I usually do not resort to such tactics, and the fact that I ought to alert you of the graveness of the situation. Remember one false move and my name will not be the only one dragged in the mud.-_

'All or nothing he says . . .' Phoenix mused.

Maya commented. "It sounds like he has something on you . . ."

"Not to mention it sounds like there'll be hell to pay if something goes wrong."

"So let's pull out all the stops on this one." Maya pumped her fist in the air. "Lives depend on us!"

**File 01: End**

* * *

**Author's notes**

-So this time around it's longer with fewer grammar discrepancies. Call me cranky, but I've never seen so many reviews that say nothing about the story itself. Anyway –bleh- I fixed it so say something nice please then you can flame me.

-There's not much to say this time around aside from the above comment.

-Laters!


	2. Investigative Report part 1

Disclaimer: GeniusVampire does not own Phoenix Wright or Yu-Gi-Oh if she did, then she really would be a genius, but she's not and all she can do is slave away at the computer WAAAAAAAH

Oh my goodness!!! I got reviews!!!! Thank you so much:

**kitkat78: **I'm glad you liked my story, and I thought my grammar has been bad. Thanks for proving me wrong and I appreciate any more criticism.

**kotmr: **I feel so honored to have you add my story to your favorites! squeee

I'm so sorry! The first time this was posted it was not complete! I don't know why, hopefully, it didn't happen this time.

Okay, okay now without further ado, I present:

**Yu-Gi-Oh Turnabout**

**Chapter 2**

**Police Department (Criminal Affairs) 10:15 a.m. April 1, 2007**

"Absolutely not, pal!" Detective Dick Gumshoe said, shaking his head.

"You know as well as I do that you need the Chief's approval, and that is rarely given."

"But you could" Maya began, but Gumshoe cut her sentence off. "I am surprised that I still have a job. There's no way I'm going through some Stranger than Fiction scenario with my work on the line cause of you, pal." He peeled at the edge of his bandage on his cheek. "By the way, what case are you trying to reopen?"

"ML-16." Phoenix replied.

The Detective chuckled. "Why didn't you say so? That case was reopened an hour ago."

"By whom?"

"He's still in the file room."

**File room 10:20 a.m. April 1, 2007**

In the room was none other than High Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth. He was in his usual magenta suit and white cravat; Phoenix noticed that his cravat was tied higher up than usual and there were more ruffles on it than he remembered. It was a little irritating because he liked it better when the cravat was somewhere else . . . he shook himself at the unprofessional thought that formed in his mind.

Edgeworth's dark gray eyes were scanning one of the file folders and he paid no heed to the sound of the door. Maya almost alerted him of their presence, but Phoenix stopped her. He edged across the room and tapped him on the shoulder.

Smack

A thick file folder came in contact with Phoenix's face. Clutching his chest, Edgeworth quickly regained composure to glare him. "What is your problem!?" He demanded. "Heh . . . heh . . . " Phoenix chuckled lightly, standing up. "Who knows?" He said, shrugging. "I just think you're cute when you're paranoid."

Smack

Phoenix found himself back on the floor. Edgeworth was not looking him in the eye, but it was obvious that his face was as the same color as his suit now.

Sensing tension, Maya politely cut in. "Hello, Mr. Edgeworth."

He turned to her. ". . . Maya Fey, correct . . . ?"

"Correct, we were wondering if we could take a look over the ML-16 case file."

"It is a trivial issue, but my client . . ." He almost said the name until he saw the looks on their faces. He pursed his lips so tightly it appeared as though he had zipped them shut. He gave them both sideways glances and sternly said. "I refuse to let our relationship -" he eyed Phoenix, "Or partnership -" He eyed Maya. "Jeopardize_ my _career." He left the room, for a while, both Phoenix and Maya stared at the spot where he previously stood. Maya noticed a half-open file drawer. "At least he left the file." She said.

Phoenix pulled out the file folder labeled:

**ML-16 September 15, 2005**

Inside was a point-by-point summary:

**-Incident No. ML-16-**

**CLOSED**

**-Criminal: Amelda**

**-Crime: 1st Degree Murder**

**-Sentence: 10 years' incarceration**

**Life imprisonment when 18 years of age**

**-Victim: Mokuba Kaiba**

**-Trial Data -**

**-Head Prosecutor: Winston Payne**

**-Witnesses: Mai Valentine, Seth Abiak, Ryou Bakura, Bakura no Yami**

They read past the investigators and moved on to the Autopsy report:

**Name of the Deceased:**

**Mokuba Kaiba (13)/ Male**

**Date and time of death:**

**September 15, 2005 between 12:00 a.m. and 1:15 a.m.**

**Cause of death:**

**A single stab wound to the chest, piercing of the lung and heart, said to have bled to death**

**Assessment:**

**Died of massive blood loss, the victim was still breathing upon police arrival.**

"Wait a minute," Maya commented. "Nick, according to this, he was still breathing when the police arrived."

"And it doesn't say that he died at the hospital . . . assuming he made it that far . . ." 'Still . . .' He thought. 'That would be in the report . . .'

"The real question is . . . what should we do now?"

"We've got two options . . . Either we go to Kaiba and inquire about what went on that night, or we head to the detention center and talk to the Defendant, Amelda . . ."

"How do we know he's there?"

"If this case is officially opened, then that is the only place he _can_ be."

"Then let's go!"

**Detention Center (visitors' room) 11:15a.m. April 1, 2007**

When they arrived, they saw the usual camera and unnaturally stiff guard by the door behind bulletproof glass. The door opened and a teen about 18 years old with still short crimson hair and steel gray eyes walked in. He almost looked exactly the same as the picture except he had dark circles under his eyes.

He was dressed in a gray high-necked button-down blouse and pants with a black vest. There was a tag on the right chest pocket with his name on it. The muscles in his arms showed through the near thin fabric of the uniform. Aside from his tired outlook, there was a shinier on his left cheek, around his eye, and there was a bruise on his upper lip. His knuckles were also bruised. When he sat down, the dog tag around his neck flipped around; without opening his eyes, he turned it back around, he kept his eyes closed even though he faced them.

Before Phoenix could open his mouth, Amelda spoke, his voice as steely as his eyes. "You are Phoenix Wright, an Ace Attorney, you're still a rookie, but I hear that you're good. You should be, considering you were formerly Mia Fey's understudy. And you"- He turned to Maya, "Are Mia Fey's younger sister, Maya Fey, you were convicted of your own sister's murder, but Phoenix here saved you." He opened his eyes and placed his hand on his chin (much like the picture) and stated. "Seto sent you . . . to . . . defend me."

"As a matter of fact, he did." Maya replied.

He stood up and turned his back to them. "Hmph."

'Woah . . ." Phoenix thought, Maya blinked.

"He's trying to further humiliate me, and he plans on using you to do it."

"Really? He seemed to be rather adamant on seeing you free."

"HA!" He barked. "That's funny! Ever since I was incarcerated, he hasn't had the decency to call, or even write! He believes I did it just like everyone else in the court did two years ago! I'll bet you anything he hired a top prosecutor behind your back to tear you and this case apart."

For a moment, Edgeworth flashed through his mind. Once again, he shook his head. "Wait a minute, are you admitting to the murder?"

Amelia's hair stood up briefly. Whirling around, he exclaimed. "Hell no!" Now his face appeared to be shadowed by his bangs. "I just feel as though it was my fault . . . and that I'm being punished for it . . ."

"You can't condemn yourself for something you didn't do!" Maya demanded, fuming, she whirled on Phoenix. "Nick, don't just stand there like a dead hedgehog, tell him he can't give up so easily!"

Phoenix spoke in an even tone. "It's simple, really, if you are innocent, then that will come out in court . . ."

"What kind of fantasy world do you live in?" Amelda asked, his voice had gone flat. "That won't work. The prosecutor was second to incompetent and he still got a 'guilty' verdict. There's no hope for me, even if I have an expert lawyer with experience under his belt, mind you." He bit a hangnail from his thumb and continued on as though the slightly bleeding cut there did not bother him. "Look, whatever part Seto has to play in this, it's not good for me, or my health, or you for that matter; however, I have a message for him. 'There are some things that cannot be smoked or drank away,' and make sure he gets this too." He ripped the dogtag from his neck and handed it to Phoenix.

Before they had gone, Amelda called to them. "If you want to find out everything that happened that night, then find a way to have me or Seto testify."

**Kaiba Mansion, Front Gate 11:30a.m. April 1, 2007**

"I just thought of something . . ." Maya mused." Amelda requested that Kaiba be put on the stand, but if he was a witness to the murder, wouldn't he be on record?"

"That is rather strange . . ." Phoenix thought aloud.

"It was assumed that I would lie for his sake, as a result, my testimony was revoked, and my involvement as a witness to the incident was denied." A voice answered behind the bars.

They both jumped sky high as they turned to face Seto. Bypassing Maya's reaction, He rounded on Phoenix. "Wright, you are a professional, pull yourself together."

'That's hard to do when someone scares the crap out of you!'

"Come with me." He ordered, ushering them into the lobby/living area.

He was no wearing a white suit with gold fastenings and a red velvet fur coat; he looked even more excused than a few hours ago. "So, what did you find out?"

"Case information from the request point on is strictly confidential; you know that."

"I already know the case inside out, what I meant was if a certain someone had a change in recollection."

Phoenix shrugged. "He didn't want to talk about it."

"Stubborn, as usual."

"Could you tell us a little more about why your involvement in the incident was erased?"

"I told you, I was involved in the investigation a little . . . That little bit of involvement I had made the prosecution think that I somehow fabricated evidence to 'save' the defendant. There was ever a rumor that I goaded the court into hiring a weak prosecutor. In the end, my credibility as a witness was nullified. The truth of the matter is this: The case was handled the wrong way from the start, I fit were, then the real killer would have been found."

"All the evidence points in his direction . . ."

"I thought case information was confidential." He cocked an eyebrow.

"Hypothetically speaking, that is an open fact."

"Oh really, and what other supposed evidence points to him?"

"You know this already. The prints on the weapon are supposedly his, and rumor has it that the murder weapon has been seen in his possession more than once. Also, there was a witness with supposedly higher credibility than even you, but this is all conjecture. And you said so yourself; you already know all of this." He shrugged and adjusted the collar of his dark blue suit, for a moment, his badge caught the sun's light.

"Perhaps you ought to flash that badge elsewhere, like at someone who needs it."

"You will need my help if you get on the stand and do the very thing the court prejudged you of doing . . . By the way, why would the court think something like that?"

Seto, who was sitting across from them leaned across the glass table, his eyes boring into Phoenix's. "Listen, Mr. Wright there is only one person I would ever lie for, and he has been dead for two years now." He sat back. "Besides, you will not have, nor will I give my testimony unless, it is necessary. Amelda can say what he wants, but in the end, I'm the one helping him. If he wants to ruin everything I've done for him thus far by crucifying himself in court, then let him." His eyes shifted to the window at those words.

Maya looked thoughtful, then she elbowed Phoenix in the arm. "What!? Oh yeah, speaking of him he had a message . . . 'There are some things that cannot be smoked or drank away' . . . Whatever he meant by that . . ."

On the verge of placing a cigarette in the bluish-silver holder, Seto dropped both at those words. "What did you say?"

"It's not what I said; he said it, and he wanted me to give you this." He produced the dogtag.

Seto snatched it from him that he cut Phoenix's hand. He turned his back to them once more, now clutching it and what appeared to be a locket around his neck tightly. His eyes held an immeasurable pain as he did. The expression faded as he muttered. "That idiot."

"He seems to think that you abandoned him, and that you're only doing this to humiliate him."

"Mr. Wright . . ."

'Uh-oh . . .' Maya thought, sensing dangerous grounds. Phoenix seemed to notice as well, for he answered. 'Yes . . .' in a very cautious tone.

There was a smile on his face, but his eyes were narrowed to slits. "I have the power to sue you by doing nothing but lifting my little finger . . . Do you really think it's wise to trifle with me so?"

"I'm just carrying his words, don't kill me!"

He sighed. ". . .Perhaps . . . That does sound like the sort of tactless thing he would say, but why would I humiliate an innocent person as well as bring down your career? Let's be honest; I've got better ways to waste my time." He picked up the holder and the cigarette and lit it. Blowing a smoke ring, he said, or rather sighed. "Tell him to think what he wants, but if I was truly out to ruin him, then I would have let him rot in jail." He spoke with such finality that it was clear that he would say no more.

On the way out, Phoenix's growing feeling of dread grew. "Why do I feel as though this case is going absolutely nowhere?"

"Because you aren't thinking outside of the box." Maya answered.

"Really, name one thing you learned out of this."

"Mr. Kaiba and Amelda were obviously in a relationship before the incident." She said in an oddly flat tone.

Phoenix tripped over his own feet and fell. "WHHHAAATTT!?"

"Think about it, they're both acting like two sour lovers who thinks that one broke up with the other."

"Somehow, I think that Kaiba is simply sour . . . and Amelda . . . I'd be rather bitter too if I spent two years of my life getting into time-consuming fights for a murder I didn't commit."

"Your idea is logical, but mine is on par with what is going on. It makes sense."

"What does?"

"Don't you see!? The court wouldn't allow Kaiba to testify because they knew of his relationship to Amelda; they assumed he would lie for his lover."

"I guess that would make sense, and they have matching dogtags, and the way Kaiba reacted to Amelda's words."

"See? It all adds up in the end. Hey, it's Edgey!" She waved in the direction of the gate. Edgeworth was leaning on the fence; when she waved, he gave her a short return wave. When he caught sight of Phoenix, he turned an odd shade of burgundy and adjusted his cravat. When they approached, he gave them a wary look. "What's with that look?" Maya asked, although she already knew the answer, the way his eyes were fixated on Phoenix told her everything. That look clearly said 'don't - try - anything.'

Ignoring his expression, Phoenix clapped him on the shoulder when the gate opened. He whispered something in his ear then brushed lips with the prosecutor. Maya inspected a cloud in the sky when he did.

As Phoenix and Maya exited, Phoenix's feeling of dread left him a little

This chapter is waaay longer than I expected! I need help on this on though: Did I get Amelda's character right? I couldn't get a good grasp on it in the anime and he's not even in the manga waah . So there's not much to go on . . . So yeah, I need serious help.


	3. Investigative Report part 2

-Disclaimer: GeniusVampire does not own Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney nor does she own Yu-Gi-Oh . . . If she did she would be a real rich genius

Seto: Which she obviously isn't.

C-Chan: Hey!

Seto: You're not.

C-Chan: . You're so mean!

Amelda: You don't know the half of it . . .

C-Chan: 0.0 Good point . . . Uhm I guess it's time for the courtroom drama:

**Yu-Gi-Oh Turnabout**

**Chapter 3**

**Kaiba Mansion, Seth's room 11:50 April 1, 2007**

The room reminded Edgeworth of something out of an issue of National Geographic . . . or just out of an Egyptian tomb. He looked around the hieroglyph riddled room and could not help but take in the royal blues and gold of it and be impressed. What took him by surprise was the impressive headdress on the velvet lined bed. 'Who does he think he is, an Egyptian Priest?' He thought. The door opened and Seth entered, confirming Edgeworth's suspicions.

He was dressed in a violet garb with gold ankh on the chest area and light pants with gold thread in the seams. There were gold bangles around his wrists and ankles. He also had a gold brace around his neck and what appeared to be cobra earrings made from real gold. A purple and gold band was wrapped around his forehead. If that was not enough, then the fact that he had a gold winged staff in his hand and how he looked like a darker version of Seto had to be stranger than fiction.

Edgeworth wanted to laugh, but the way the sharp end of the staff glinted in the sunlight stopped him. "Hey." Seth said, even sounding like Seto, "Don't just stand there like a stiff, have a seat." He indicated to a lush royal purple seat as he sat on the bed and crossed his legs. Edgeworth sat down (although rather gingerly).

"So you're the 'Demon Prosecutor,' Miles Edgeworth. I'm Seth Abiak. Charmed, I'm sure. He said, shaking Edgeworth's hand. "I assume you are here to go over the trial details, or are you here for something else?"

"I need an exact recount of the incident two years ago."

"That's supposed to be confidential, but if it's a testimony that you want then I guess I can spare a few of my minutes; although, my testimony should be in the case file."

"If your statement is completely true, then you should have no problem restating it."

"I thought it was the Prosecutor's job to give the 'guilty' verdict."

"No it's my job to find the truth; I only give 'guilty' verdicts to make sure that the person gets what they deserve. If that person is innocent of that incident, then they are guilty of another crime."

"I can respect that; all right, I'll tell you."

**-The Day of the Crime- Seth**

**-I was taking a walk down the street; I was still new to the city and all.**

**-All of a sudden, I hear this loud noise, like a fight was going on; the noise was coming from the old warehouse.-**

**-I looked through a window nearby; it was old and dusty, but I'm sure that I saw Seto and Amelda. It sound's strange, but I noticed their identical dogtags; also, Amelda's red hair stands out through anything.-**

**-They appeared to have fought for a while, then Amelda knocked Seto unconscious then proceeded to stab Mokuba!-**

Edgeworth nodded slowly. "Are you sure that this is everything that you saw?"

"That's everything."

"I need you to answer two more things."

"Hmph, fine, what is it?"

"What time was it?"

"About 12:15."

"And what was the victim's position?"

"He was in the middle of the area, sitting perfectly still, it was strange, really."

'That may hurt his testimony in court if he says that.' The prosecutor thought.

**Police Department (Criminal Affairs) 12:15 p.m. April 1, 2007**

"Excuse me!? You want me to bring in another witness!?" Gumshoe questioned incredulously.

"The prosecution seemed to agree." Phoenix said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"C'mon, pal; there must have been a good reason they were taken out as a witness in the first place, why should they be added now?"

"Think about it, there is at least a 90 chance that the witnesses called in will lie on the stand while under oath. If these two people are lying, then that's two more people if not-"

"Then there's gonna be a mess!" Gumshoe interrupted.

"Then consider this: The defendant will have to testify anyway, and the additional witness will only come to the stand if he is called; he may not even be needed."

The detective considered this then he frowned. "Fine, I'll see if I can get official approval, just remember that this person will be the prosecution's witness. Got it, pal!?"

"That won't be a problem."

Maya could feel an unusual amount of cockiness emanating from Phoenix; apparently, he had a plan. All of a sudden, a van stopped in front of the station. Two beautiful blonde women stepped out.

One had long, wavy hair and long bangs that fell over one side of her face, allowing the view of one of her slanted brown eyes. She had soft pink lipstick and a white fur coat that she had draped over a low-cut form-fitting black dress. There was a pink hat with two plastic rice balls on the side of it. Her sparkling heels glittered as she walked.

The women to her left also had flowing hair, but she had violet eyes and matching violet lipstick. She wore a strapless white top with a short, purple, form-fitting jacket, matching miniskirt, and elegant gloves. She wore high-heeled black boots.

"Well, if it isn't the Rookie." The first woman said - a cordial, sweet smile on her face.

"Ms. Starr . . ." Phoenix said, with little enthusiasm.

She held out a lunchbox with the label 'Lunchland' on it. "Chicken Teriyaki with Chinese style fried rice, a good luck meal for tomorrow's trial." It was no surprise as to how she knew about the upcoming trial. Angel Starr was a former investigator and interrogator known as the 'Cough-up Queen' because she would scare anyone into confessing their guilt. Then again, she had countless 'boyfriends' in the police department. One of them probably told her.

The woman next to her produced another lunchbox, this one for Gumshoe. "Salisbury Steak Special, am I right?"

He nodded. "Thanks, Ms. Valentine."

The name must have struck a cord for both Maya and Phoenix because they both went to the witness list of the case file. "Valentine… As in, Mai Valentine!?" Maya exclaimed.

Both Mai and Angel presented Maya with: "A triple fudge brownie volcano with extra caramel. Guaranteed to keep you awake for hours and it tastes really good with coffee."

Phoenix stared at Mai for the longest hour in history; Gumshoe seemed to read his mind. Pointing the plastic knife in his direction he warned. "Don't even think about it, pal."

"Oh, it's alright, Detective, I'll be glad to answer any questions he has for me at the moment." Mai said smoothly.

"Sorry, ma'am, but rules are rules. If he wants to know what you saw, it'll have to be in court."

"What I saw was quite clear . . . I saw Amelda stab Mokuba . . . As to why he did it; there are two reasons: First, he could have been jealous of the kid, second, he still wanted revenge. Or even both."

"Jealousy and a vengeance plot?" Phoenix inquired suspiciously.

"Believe me, hun that redhead's not entirely sane, and his actions always spoke louder than his words." Mai gave him a rather arrogant smile as she said this.

Angel spoke up. "Word of advice, Rookie: if ask direct questions like you did with me; it may piss off your own witness, but frustration is your best friend - because you know what comes after that? A complete breakdown, they cough up everything they know and there is not a lie in sight when they do."

'Although with Amelda's temper, it's hard to tell if he's lying or simply pissed.' Mai thought

**Detention center (visitor's room) -1:20- April 1, 2007**

"Jealous!? You say I was jealous of Mokuba!? You're either real stupid, or this is the most tasteless joke I've ever heard." Amelda said, or rather barked. Once again, his back was to them.

'Whoa . . . this guy is jumpy, but . . .' Phoenix thought; then he said aloud. "Well, Kaiba did say that he _loved his brother more than life itself._"

"So? I felt that way about my brother, too; something like that wouldn't bother me a bit."

"Would it bother you if the two of you were lovers at the time?"

"No," he lied. The entire time, his hands had been in his lap, but now they had dropped and were clenched in tight fists. His left eye had also begun to twitch.

Maya nudged Phoenix, who pressed on, "Let's assume that you were at the time. Wouldn't something like that annoy you; wouldn't it make you a little envious of him?"

"Maybe I would be . . . a lit envious of him, but it wouldn't bother me to the point of killing him. I know what it means to be close to family, and I know what it means to _lose_ someone so close. No matter how envious I feel at the time, I wouldn't be stupid enough to needlessly inflict the same pain I felt on someone else. Burn that into your brain!"

"That's assuming-"

"Ah shut up! You think I killed Mokuba over a grade school level case of envy, don't you!?"

"Actually, I don't think you murdered him at all."

"You have a messed up way of showing it."

"It's an angle someone's going to use."

"Really? I thought someone was gonna drag _that _up…"

"What?"

"Nothing…" he lied again. This time his face scrunched up into a bitter grimace.

"What is it? Do you have some kind of past_history_with Kaiba, as in, something that would lead to _motive_?"

"There wouldn't have been a relationship if…" He stopped short as though he said something he knew he should not have.

Maya and Phoenix looked at each other; Amelda glanced at them out of one of his dark silver eyes. "Okay, you win." He sighed. "We were together for a short while, but the circumstances we met under were strange, okay?" He craned his neck a little.

"How strange?"

"I told you about our relationship, and you didn't even need to know that," he snapped. "I'm not telling you anything else for your own good, and if you're as smart as you're supposed to be you'll stop while you're ahead!"

"Or what?" A voice questioned. "You'll attempt to murder them? Then you really will end up behind bars."

Amelda turned fully around to face the person - it was Miles Edgeworth. "What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"I am referring to two incidents: one of them occurred six years ago, and the other happened about six months before ML-16."

"Wha- how did you…"

Edgeworth stared him dead in the eyes. "Six years ago, a tank was blown to smithereens; there was only one survivor. The twelve year old boy was lying unconscious about five feet away from the wreckage covered in first degree burns and clutching a severely burned Dyna Dude action figure." At those words, Amelda yelled various obscenities at him while banging on the glass, he almost succeeded in breaking through until three guards burst in. One of them caught him hard in the middle, temporarily knocking the air out of him. Even then it took all three of them to haul him out of the room. Edgeworth traced the crack in the glass and continued in a rather hollow voice. "At this time, KaibaCorp was a military company run by Gozaburo Kaiba. According to the limited information I have, the tank that was blown to pieces was a KaibaCorp tank, but…" his eyes flashed, "so was the plane that shot it."

There was a long hush.

"Not only that, but one of the other people in the tank was boy by the name if Miruko, _his younger brother._**"**

"That's like being stabbed in the back once you're already dead . . ." Maya said sadly. "I guess he blames Kaiba for what Gozaburo did . . ."

'My blood would run cold at the name 'Kaiba' after something like that . . .' Phoenix thought. 'So how did they manage to be in a relationship at all?'

The prosecutor seemed to have read his expression. "Their relationship is a reality in light of this little bit of information, but who said that there was any _substance_ to it?" His almighty smirk was firmly in place, but the way his lips were pursed together clearly said that he was no longer going to speak on that matter.

Phoenix knew this, but he pretended not to. "What do you mean by that?"

"You will just have to find out in court . . . That is assuming I have to bring this up."

This time, he was honest when he asked. "What do you mean?"

"The defendant is a lost cause. He has _motive_, a _method_, and more importantly, _the murder weapon belongs to him_ Face it, Wright: your luck is not going to save you this time." Obviously finished on the matter, Edgeworth swaggered off.

Maya put her hands on her hips, demanding. "Nick, tell me, _what_ do you see in him?"

"He's just putting on his game face; he's much _warmer _outside of the courtroom."

A/N: Heh…heh…heh…I got some advice to introduce the cast of characters a little more formerly since this is a new crossover. I did not really think about it until I noticed in the reviews that someone did not know who Amelda was… So these end notes are like a little in depth…If I'm violating a FF. net law then tell me…I luv this place too much to be banned from it.

I'll do the defendant first:

-As I said before, Amelda is not a main YGO character - he only shows up in the fourth season.

-Edgeworth's information is a fact: Amelda's kid brother was killed when a KaibaCorp helicopter shot it to bits. The helicpoter was also a KaibaCorp make. Gozaburo Kaiba (Seto Kaiba's adopted father) ran the company at the time, but he died later (if you wanna know that you have to email me!), so Amelda took revenge on his heir: Seto.

-However, there are elements in the YGO storyline that clear Kaiba's name completely, but that would lead to freakiness of the storyline, and adding it would have made no sense, so yeah… PM or EM me if you want to know.

-This was for the lost people, so now you know, actually, I'm only doing this because Amelda is like Ukyo from Samurai 7: Sorely ignored sometimes…Ok I'm done rambling…


	4. Courtroom Drama part 1

It's been so long! Hi, I'm not dead, nor did I kill someone . . . Uh anyway, why would any one want to hear me, you wanna read, so with the words:

GeniusVampire does not own PW or YGO

I will let you read this drama called drumroll

**Yu-Gi-Oh Turnabout**

**Chapter 4 **

**Defendant Lobby 10:00 a.m. [April 2, 2007**

Amelda was falling apart at the seams. He was wringing his hands, crossing and uncrossing his legs, and rubbing the tresses of hair between two fingers until the ends were frayed. A lump formed in his throat when he saw Phoenix and Maya arrive with Detective Gumshoe at their side. "Hey, pal, you look dead on your feet."

From fear of throwing up, Amelda nodded.

"Really, pal, you look like you're going to pass out. Do you want anything?"

Even though Amelda shook his head, Phoenix could read his expression perfectly, and he knew the feeling. He felt it himself on his first case; he also knew what it felt like to be falsely accused for murder. 'It must be even worse to go through all of it for a second time.' He thought. Then he turned to Gumshoe. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give the layout, and there is something I had to deliver." He handed him a tape recorder with a note attached to it. The note read, 'Listen to this before the trial.'

The recording was about a minute long and when it was complete, Maya was the first to comment. "It sounded like a testimony."

Phoenix mused. "It _is_ a testimony, but who is it by?"

"It sounded like Kaiba."

"It couldn't be… He was too intent on _not_ telling us anything, wasn't he?"

"No." Amelda said clammily. "It was Seth… He and Seto look like twins, they even_ sound _alike… However, Seto doesn't have a lag in his voice…" He peeked into the courtroom. "I think they're waiting for us. Let's… get this over with…"

**Courtroom No. 2 10:05 [April 2, 2007**

"Court is now in session." The Judgeman stated. "Are both parties ready?"

"The Prosecution is ready." Edgeworth stated stiffly.

"The Defense…" Phoenix glanced at the now stiff as a stone Amelda, and he became suddenly aware that Seto was sitting _directly _behind him. "…is ready…"

The Judgeman nodded. "Will the Prosecution give his opening statement?"

Edgeworth took a deep breath. "On September 15, 2005 at approximately 1:15 a.m. the body of Mokuba Kaiba was found in an abandoned warehouse near The Domino Transit Station. There was a single stab wound, and it is assumed that he slowly bled to death from that single wound. The weapon was said to have belonged to the Defendant, Amelda. The purpose of this case is to determine whether he goes free or…" Amelda swayed. "Or if he faces life in prison. And now we will have the layout of the area by Detective Dick Gumshoe."

Gumshoe went to the stand with a rather large map in hand. He hung it over the stand and took out a pointer. "As you can see, the victim's body was found lying in the far corner of the room by this window, see?" He indicated to a spot marked with a blue 'v' under a window some yards from the door. "Due to his position, I would have to say that he was chased for a while before he was stabbed. The weapon was this bayonet." He held up a large evidence bag that contained a rather heavy wooden-handled bayonet with a blade about 16 inches long. "It was found next to the victim."

Edgeworth continued. "Forensics has proved that the blood on it belonged to the victim, and there is finger printed proof that the weapon was handled by the defendant." The Defendant went pasty and rigid in one sitting.

Judgeman nodded again. Then he raised an eyebrow. "Detective…"

"Yes Your Honor?"

"Will you clear up what you meant by 'judging by the position' of the victim?"

"He was lying on his back, sir."

"Yet he was stabbed in the chest."

Cutting Gumshoe's forming sentence off, Edgeworth said, "That is another piece of information that will be cleared in this trial; it a set up or a _stand up_?"

"Very well, will the Prosecution call his first witness?"

"Yes, Your Honor, the Prosecution calls Mai Valentine to the stand."

Mai sauntered to the stand. She was now wearing a black ensemble with a red painter's hat nestled in her thick locks. When she passed by Amelda, they both eyed each other with an intense sense of foreboding.

"Will the witness state her name and profession?"

"You already know my name, hun, and my profession is obvious to anyone in the Police Department."

'Edgeworth has got to be tired of that...' Phoenix thought. For some reason, Edgeworth's witnesses had problems stating their names the first time they were asked.

The prosecutor's eye twitched, but he repeated, "_For the record_, will the witness PLEASE state her name and profession?"

She shrugged. "Have it your way: my name is Mai Valentine and I work in the gourmet catering service along with Miss Angel Starr."

"You say you saw the entire murder scene, correct?"

"I didn't take my eyes away for a second."

"Will you state what you witnessed on the night of September 15 two years ago?"

** The Day of the Crime [Mai **

**-I live near the Station, although I'm more of a traveling gal. I stay there for a night or two when something big goes on in Domino . . .-**

**-Anyway, I was getting ready for work when I heard this noise outside the window. I looked out to see this man lying unconscious right under my nose!-**

**-Curious, I followed the direction he was facing, it lead me to an old warehouse, it was an honest to goodness dump. Why I even went out of my way, I'll never know…-**

**-That's when I saw Mokuba. The poor kid he was bound and gagged with all of these strange people fighting around him. They were all armed, so I was sure he was going to get hit…-**

**-Then I spotted Amelda and Kaiba, they looked like they were fighting these guys -not unlike the one that almost flew through my window - and at the same time they were arguing with each other.-**

**-All of a sudden, Kaiba was knocked in the back of the head with something, but I didn't get a good enough look to tell what it was…-**

**-The moment he hit the ground, there was no more hope left for Mokuba…-**

**End Testimony**

Judgeman looked impressed. "Quite the memory you have!"

"Kaiba wasn't the only one who loved that kid! We were all hit when we heard he was gone…" She took a pained silence, which was shortly punctured by the harsh words. "You should die for what you did, Amelda!"

The redhead did not look her in the eye, but it was clear by the expression Phoenix saw on his face that he wanted to no longer be blamed for a murder he didn't commit.

The Judgeman sniffed and continued. "I understand . . . But for now, let us get through with this trial . . . The Defense may begin the cross-examination."

"Before I begin, I would like to ask one thing."

Mai blinked. "What is it?"

"In the off chance, did you . . . look down for anything?"

Edgeworth looked ready to say something, but Mai stopped him. "I went back to call the police, but that was after the murder. Like I said, I didn't look away for a second."

"Very well." He said. 'I think I already have her.' He thought.

** Cross-Examination**

Phoenix took care in choosing each word as he asked. "You say you heard a noise, and then you looked out to see some unconscious guy under your window?"

"Yes." Mai answered, sounding as confident as ever.

"How did he get there?"

She shrugged. "How should I know?

"Didn't you find it even a little strange that some person almost crashes through your window?"

Mai bristled. "Obviously, I went outside to check out the source of the noise!"

Edgeworth cut in before she could say anything else. "We get the point! She heard a strange noise, saw an unconscious man at her front door, and followed the direction he came from. Can we please _move on!?_"

"I think he is very relevant to this case! If it had not been for that guy the witness wouldn't have _witnessed _anything! Besides, how did she know that he came from the direction of the warehouse - and was _correct in her assumption?"_ Phoenix retorted.

The Judgeman stepped in. "Mr. Wright! The man caused the noise that caught the witness's attention - that is all."

Slightly embarrassed, Phoenix dropped the subject. " Y-yes, Your Honor . . ." He took a pause to gather his thoughts. " . . . In your fifth statement, said that the defendant and Mr. Kaiba were fighting other guys and each other, doesn't that sound difficult to do?"

"I said that they were arguing. They were at odds at the time, and that would explain why he got knocked out at the time, wouldn't it?" Mai snapped at him.

"I suppose it would (Although I don't really buy it). . . What exactly was Mr. Kaiba hit with?"

"That was one of the few things I didn't see, but I could tell it was something handheld . . ."

"Who did it?"

"One of those guys in black." Phoenix looked at her strangely for a moment, as though he heard something odd. Out of the corner of his eye, he sent a non- verbal signal to Maya, who nodded.

With more conviction than last time, he turned to the Judgeman. "Your Honor, at this time, I would like to present a piece of evidence."

Judgeman agreed. "Go on."

Edgeworth narrowed his eyes, for a moment, they widened as though he knew what Phoenix was going to present. "Objection! Why did you not present it earlier?"

"I just received it before the trial, and I was not sure of its relevance to this case."

" . . ."

"If Your Honor wishes it, it can be discarded."

"That will not be necessary," The Judgeman said. "Present this evidence."

"Here I have an anonymous account of the incident on tape, if you will, listen closely…"

'I _knew_ it . . .' Edgeworth thought with slight frustration. He was about to say something, but that would have revealed where the tape came from, and that would have been a problem.

The Judgeman noticed his internal conflict, and asked. "Does the prosecution have any objections?"

" . . . No, Your Honor . . ."

"Then by all means, Mr. Wright, play the tape."

Phoenix played the tape to absolute silence. A few people looked as though they heard something, while the rest looked lost. Seto raised an eyebrow, Amelda looked thoughtful; Edgeworth tried to look as though he had never heard that in his life.

Once the tape ended, Phoenix asked the court. "Did anyone hear anything _unusual_? I believe the Prosecution heard something."

Edgeworth chose to say nothing.

The Judgeman appeared strangely lost. "I heard nothing out of the ordinary, in fact, the two accounts sounded exactly alike."

The spiky- haired attorney looked dumbstruck. 'Whatever you smoke before a trial I don't want to come in contact with it.' Aloud he said. "They are almost alike, but there is one _drastic_ difference."

Edgeworth shut his eyes tight, although his right eye twitched.

With a triumphant smile, Phoenix stated. "The taped testimony says specifically that _Amelda himself_ attacked Mr. Kaiba, but Miss Valentine says that he was hit by one of the other people."

"So? What is your point?"

"It goes back to my first question: Did she see everything? Why did I ask? I do not believe she did, and this statement proves it. The two statements contradict each other, meaning, either one of them is lying or, Miss Valentine _didn't see everything."_

"How do we know that the taped statement is not fabricated?" Even as he said this, the prosecutor had some doubts in his own words, after all, only he truly knew that Mai had not seen everything (then again, Phoenix was hitting the nail on the hammer).

"I can ask the same of you."

The Judgeman lost his patience with what was becoming an unprofessional argument. "Wright! Edgeworth! One of you better find a real flaw in one of these statements, or I will penalize you both!"

Phoenix nodded then turned to Mai. "I will ask you once more, did you look away for anything?"

Mai turned an odd shade of red as she said coldly. "I saw everything! I only looked away to call the police!"

"I find that hard to believe, if I had witnessed something like that I would have ran to the nearest phone as fast as I could."

"I did, but that was after everything was over!"

"Can you prove it, or has that detail slipped your mind?"

"Objection! He's badgering the witness!"

"It is a valid question, but can she answer it?"

"I object to her answering!"

"Overruled, the witness will answer the question, did you or did you not see Amelda himself stab the victim?"

Loud buzzes of descent flew through the courtroom

The Judgeman banged his gavel multiple times. "Order! Order! Miss Valentine, answer the question.

Mai's hat almost fell to the floor as she shouted. "O-of course I did! I saw him kill Mokuba, I did! I even have proof!"

'WTF!?' Phoenix was beyond shock; Maya, who had been doing her best not to comment, had to stop from shouting out.

End Cross-examination

"She is referring to this." Edgeworth produced a black leather biker coat with various straps and buckles on it, there were several holes in it as though someone tried to stab the person wearing it. "It was found about a foot away from the body."

"Is there proof that it belongs to the Defendant?" Judgeman inquired.

"Of course!" Mai bristled.

**Clothing [Mai**

**-I didn't think much of it, but I did see him wearing that coat.-**

**-He never takes it off, except that one time he disguised himself as someone else-**

**End Testimony**

Judgeman nodded and gave her a stern look. "Next time, do not omit anything from your testimony."

"Yes, I'm sorry." She winked apologetically at him.

He coughed, "…The Defense may cross-examine the witness."

'So that's where it went . . .' Amelda though randomly, almost as though he was trying to take his mind off what was going on. As an afterthought, he added. 'I want my coat back . . . if I get out of this that is . . .' He suddenly paled as grim reality hit him again.

Cross-examination

"You say the defendant is the only person who wears the coat?"

"First of all, no one can fit it or put it on without turning it inside out; second of all, I've never seen him without it! It's like a third arm; you get the point!"

"I see . . ." He placed his chin in his hand.

"If you see some kind of contradiction to her statement then kindly sharethis information."

"Well this is something I witnessed in a past case . . . a person knows the habits of the other, and they could have stolen the coat."

"Whoever wore the coat, committed the murder, and the Defendant did wear that coat."

"Can you prove it?"

"The Defendant said it himself, and you cannot object to this taping because that would void your taped testimony."

'He has a point' Maya whispered to him.

" . . ."

Plays tape

"Who are you, and what the hell do you want?" someone who sounded like Amelda snapped.

Edgeworth's voice replied, "I am Miles Edgeworth and I have a question to ask."

"Why would I tell you anything? You're the Prosecution."

"If you do not tell me anything then you will be forced to give up your testimony." 

"You don't have that kind of power."

"Would you risk finding out?"

Silence.

"I didn't think so, and now I presume you will cooperate?" Edgeworth continued.

There was a muffled growl. "What do you want?"

"What did you wear on the day of the crime?"

"Now I have the right to ask, why do you want to know?"

"If someone tried to fabricate a description of you, someone would have to have some kind of way to contradict a false statement."

"Sorry, but that's sounds like something the_ Defense _would need." He sounded suspicious.

"Fine then tell me if you wore or needed a coat that day."

Silence. There was a pained sigh. "Fine, sheesh… I wore a coat, it's black, is covered in straps, and probably has more holes in it than Swiss cheese. I haven't seen it in days, though…" Amelda's voice seemed to crack. "If it happens to be in the evidence pile, then put this back on it."

End taping

"He handed me this, " He held up a jet black leather strap. "If the court did not notice this was missing from the coat when it was found."

"There is no need." The Judgeman said. "It is rather obvious even from here."

'Hmmm . . .' Phoenix seemed caught in his own musings. Maya looked at him while Edgeworth inquired. "Is there some sort of _problem?_"

"Actually, there is. While it is true that the defendant has told you he was wearing the coat it _still _does not answer my question."

"How?"

"I asked if the witness could prove if she saw the initial stabbing, all she proved was that the defendant was there, but not that he did it"

"All right, then allow me to show you this." He took out a sheet of printer paper titled **Blood Test Results**. "Take a look at these results; it is hard to see, but there is blood on this coat. These test results prove that the victim's blood is on here. Not only that, but the defendant seemed . . . distraught that it was missing."

Amelda looked at nothing in particular. Seto slapped his forehead.

Phoenix put the redhead's expression out of his mind. He then asked of Edgeworth. "What do these rusults state?"

"It clearly states that the victm's blood is spotted all over the coat, and the defendant has already confessed to wearing it. Ergo, he is the murderer!"

Phoenix wondered (hoped) that there was some way to avoid this situation. He heard a pen scratch then something fell over his shoulder. The paper read:

_Two options:_

_A: Let the case hinge_

_B: Leave it to me_

Maya looked at him as if to say, 'Both ideas sound bad.' However, he mouthed the words to Seto. 'Don't blow it.'

"HOLD IT!!!!!!!!!"

"Who are you?" The Judgeman asked.

"Seto Kaiba, and I am a direct witness. I am asking for a few moments to speak."

"Is there any opposition?" He found none. "All right, speak."

Seto nodded. "Your Honor, Miss Valentine is correct, yet mistaken in a small way. She is correct as to the coat being at the scene, but she is mistaken as to _who_ was wearing it."

"There is recorded proof that the Defendant wore it. And even if someone was wearing it, they would automatically be condemned as the murderer."

"That may be true, but who is to say that the victim was injured before he was killed? Or even if it is planted evidence?"

"The victim was stabbed once, and he bled to death."

"I never said anthing about the wound being fatal."

"Perhaps, but how does supposedly exonerate the defendant?"

"No,but the court has the right to know that Amelda has had _amnesia since the day of the murder, he can barely recall what happened that day. Most likely he has a short-term memory loss as a result."_

Both Phoenix and Edgeworth looked as though someone threw bricks at them. Mai - as long as the rest of the courtroom - was stunned into silence.

Seto smirked. The Judgeman turned an odd shade of violet. "Court will now go into recess to test the witness's memory and ability to testify."

First of all, I would like to congradulate anyone who puts in the time and effort to read this, but I would like to know you are reading it, so coulja drop review or two, that would be nice. Thank you .;

A/N: For the people who do not much about PW here's a little bit of funny info:

Every name in the PW cast is a pun in some way. For example, it is not in this story, but in Phoenix Wright, Phoenix has literally been called Phoenix Wrong (wright, wrong). Then there is Angel Starr, I'm not sure how her name pulls that way, but it does. I tried to do that in YuGiOh Turnabout. Here are the following characters:

-Seth Abiak (his last name is 'Kaiba' backwards if you missed it)

-Mai Valintine (My Valentine)

-Judgeman (a Duel Monster)

And now for a little background on the Defense

-Phoenix Wright, age 24, became a lawyer due to an incident when he was in grade school. I think he was accused of stealing Edgeworth's money, and a 'school court' was held to make him confess. He did not steal the money, but no one believed him, it was thanks to Larry Butz and Miles Edgeworth that he was saved. After that, the three of them became friends until DL-6 incident (mentioned in chapter 2) when Edgeworth was forced to move. A few years after that, Phoenix saw Edgeworth's name in a news article, but he was a prosecutor (which was strange, because Edgeworth always wanted to be a defense attorney). Phoenix had continuously tried to contact him, but was ignored. As a result, he studied to become a defense attorney, so he would meet Edgeworth in court.

-Beyond that, though, I don't know that much because I've only played one game (there are like, five out). That was for the YGO people who are a little lost on the PW end of the crossover.

-Next time, I'll profile Mai Valentine.


	5. Courtroom Drama part 2

Disclaimer: Ow . . . My conscious hurts every time I have to say this. Why must do this to the authors of the stories!? I mean we already know that whoever made the story owns nothing but the plot! Oh well . . . ranting about it never helped, so I'll be a good conformist and say it. sigh GeniusVampire does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Phoenix Wright.

Once again, that hurt my conscious . . .

Oh yes, I have a little review cup here holds up cup even though I know no one's gonna fill it. I'm just gonna hold it up like an idiot and ask can you please fill it after reading?

Amelda: You need help . . .

GV: Ok hands over the cup

Amelda: -.-;

**Yu-Gi-Oh Turnabout**

**Chapter 5**

**Defense Lobby No. 2 -11:05 a.m.- [April 2, 2007**

This time, Seto was sitting where Amelda had previously sat, his arms were folded and he looked mildly irritated. "Considering our dismal situation, the proceedings went quite well." He said.

Phoenix scratched his head, grinning nervously. "Your statement brought us some time."

"It was a lie."

The spiky-haired attorney's smile faltered. "Excuse me?"

"Amelda was wearing the coat that day. What Mai said was true, he's never let anyone wear it, not even me."

"WHAAATT!?!?!?!?"

"However, the part about his memory is real. I used it to buy some time, but the test will prove that he is fit to testify, although . . ." He faltered.

Maya and Phoenix faltered as well. "What? What is it?" They both asked.

"When he loses his temper, his mouth tends to run in all kinds of directions."

'He sounds similar to Larry (1)' Phoenix thought placidly.

"It's no real loss though, there is nothing he can say that will incriminate him."

The door suddenly flew open and bounced off the wall. Edgeworth snatched Phoenix by the front of his dark blue jacket. "Wright, you knew the witness was faulty, didn't you!?"

"No! Hell no!" he choked.

Edgeworth dropped him. "He's allowed to testify, but be warned, no one is likely to take him seriously, let alone believe him."

"Don't worry," Seto replied smoothly. "Amelda is a lot of things, including insane at times, but he's no liar. If anyone doubts him, then it's their loss."

**Courtroom No. 2 -11:15 a.m- [April 2, 2007**

"Court is now in session." The Judgeman stated. "Will the prosecution give his opening statement?"

"It has just been revealed to the court that the defendant has short-term memory sense the murder and has a . . . weak recollection of the incident. However, what he does remember will be testified before the court. Ergo (2), the prosecution calls the defendant, Amelda, to the stand."

'They are rushing things now.' Phoenix thought. 'I guess his memory is causing a huge setback.' He watched as Amelda staggered to the stand. He was stiff as a board and pale as a vampire.

"Before you begin," The Judgeman said. "Will the Defendant kindly breathe?"

Amelda took a sharp intake of air, followed by five short breaths. He then sighed heavily and began.

**Day of the Crime [Amelda**

**-I remember the date and time exactly: September 15, at 1:15-**

**-Seto had called me, he sounded distressed and out of breath; somehow, though, he was able to tell me where he was -**

**-The directions he gave me were to an old warehouse near the airport -**

**-I found him crouched under one of the windows -**

**-When I arrived, some guy poked his head out of the window. We grabbed him by the collar and tossed him out -**

**-Inside of the building, we found Mokuba tied up in the middle of the room. All of a sudden more of the guys like the one we tossed out came from all sides of the room. -**

**-There was a bit of fighting, but then I was knocked unconscious -**

**-There is no way I could have done it! I wasn't even awake when he was stabbed! -**

**End Testimony **

Edgeworth, along with the Judgeman looked impressed at the accuracy of his testimony, yet there was something flashing in Edgeworth's eyes that said he did not buy onto it. Phoenix took that into consideration as he did his cross-examination.

Cross-examination

"Are you positive of the time?" Phoenix began.

Amelda appeared puzzled. "Yes, is there a problem?"

"That is the time the police arrived, after the murder."

'That's strange . . .' he thought.

"Perhaps that time sticks out so well because you just happened to look at the time after the murder." Edgeworth interjected.

"No! I'm telling the truth! That was the time I arrived!"

"It is documented that the police arrived at the scene at 1:15a.m. You either 'forgot' or -"

"I'm not lying!"

"Prove it then." The prosecutor said with a sly smirk.

"My cell phone has a recorded conversation between Seto and me, check the time of the call."

The Judgeman turned to the bailiff demanding. "Retrieve said item from the evidence room." He then turned to Phoenix and Edgeworth, saying. "Until the bailiff returns, this issue will not be discussed any further. Continue on."

Phoenix nodded and said. "You say you were knocked unconscious that day, but that contradicts what was stated in the taped testimony."

"Which was?" Amelda had the expression of someone who truly had forgotten something.

'Don't you remember!?' he thought. Maya blinked twice, as though she could not believe her ears. Edgeworth was ready to either laugh or stab himself with his pen while Seto thought. 'This is bad . . . the memory loss is getting worse . . .'

All of a sudden, her statement came back to him. "Oh! Sorry . . . I really did forget."

There was a dull thump, Phoenix's head hit his desk. Edgeworth almost toppled over as well, but he caught himself in mid - fall. He regained composure quickly as he said. "I take it you remember that in that testimony, _Mr. Kaiba was hit by you."_

"Nope, that's wrong, it was me who was hit."

'Which may make Miss Valentine's statement more reliable . . . Then again, when one has to remember that he hardly remembers, regardless of how confident he sounds, things still don't look good.' Phoenix thought then the idea came to him. 'Although, it would explain the memory loss; after all, no one can fake a hard enough blow to the head.'

Seto could see Phoenix's face, his expression mingled with thoughtfulness and doubt. He also noticed a resemblance in Edgeworth's face. His eyebrows rose at the thought of the attorney and prosecutor being able to think the exact same thing but still contradict each other; a similar concept to what he and Amelda were doing without eye contact.

Edgeworth spoke slowly, but every word was laced with its own poison; he was a snake waiting for the mouse to give him a reason to eat him. "Will this be another blank statement that you cannot prove?"

"Objection! Let him speak first!" Phoenix saw it coming, but decided to wait for that statement.

"First, he neglects to mention that he can barely remember anything, second, he gives the wrong time, third he's telling us that he was the one unconscious! And to top it all off, he can't prove_ any _of it! I am far from convinced that all of these are coincidences!"

Amelda's face scrunched into a hideous grimace. "Well it's hard to see_ someone sneak up behind you_ . . ." he muttered darkly.

End Cross-examination

"Excuse me?" Edgeworth said plainly. He had adapted a tone that suggested a casual conversation; in fact, it was the same tone he used to get the redhead to say what he had on the tape.

Amelda's silver eyes, made contact with Edgeworth's dark grey ones. "Look," He sighed. "Stop acting as though it was only Seto, Mokuba, and me there with Mai at the window; there were other people there, no matter how unimportant they were." He spoke in such a calm voice that it was impossible to believe he was fuming mad only a few minutes ago.

"Elaborate on these claims." The Judgeman demanded.

"There were at least 13 other people, and I'm just talking about the men in black surrounding the exits. It was one of those people who snuck up behind me. He hit me in the back of the head with a board or something . . . He was behind me, so I'm not sure . . ."

'Hmmm.' Edgeworth thought.

Maya hissed to Phoenix. "He's up to something."

"I know, but what is he up to?"

As if on cue, the bailiff finally arrived with Amelda's phone, a small silver thing that was covered in what looked liked chains. There were remnants of crime scene tape on it. Only Amelda noticed (or cared) that the sub-screen had a spreading crack in it. When that piece of distress passed him, it was replaced with puzzlement. "Wait a minute, how are you going to play the recording, the battery's been dead for years I assume, unless you have a charger."

"In fact, we do." The Judgeman told him.

The bailiff put the phone on the charger and turned it on.

The last call ever made on it turned to be the very call Amelda told them about.

September 15, 2005 [1:15

There was a series of small rings, followed by Amelda's voice. "Hello?"

Seto's voice penetrated the speaker; he sounded haggard and in a state of distress. "H - hello!? A - A - Amelda are you there!?" He could barely get the words out.

"Hey! Calm down! What's the matter!? You sound horrible!"

"It's Mokuba! He's been kidnapped, and I need your help."

"I see . . . Just calm down, really -"

"Just hurry up!" He now sounded coherent and impatient.

"Ok, where are you?"

"It's an old warehouse near the airport, I have your weapons, so just hurry up."

End call

The Judgeman appeared perplexed and shocked. "Weapons!? You were _both_ there with the intention to _kill_!?"

"NO!!!!!!" Amelda burst out a little crazily, waving his hands slightly. "It was a self defense measure, I swear! Only one person died, and we know who that was."

Edgeworth nodded. Phoenix looked suspicious of him. Maya was actually focusing on Amelda and Seto, who, for a brief moment, had the first occasion of eye contact ever.

The prosecutor noticed as well, and as if it were an afterthought, he said. "Witness, it is regulation for you to state your name and profession before a testimony."

"My name is Amelda, and I don't have a profession."

"Elaborate."

"I used to be an investigator, after that -" His eyes took on a steely glare. "-A private assassin."

The court was in an uproar; the Judgeman yelled until his voice went hoarse, and banged the gavel until the podium cracked. Although, somehow the noise died down on its own.

The Judgeman was furious." Defendant! Are you saying -?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew that already, I guess not. But it is true, I'm one of the few assassins hired by various anonymous individuals." He sounded more confident, arrogant even. His eyes, shifted back to Seto, who nodded without facing him. "Of course, I'm not the only person involved in the incident who is.""Who else are you talking about?"

"Seto Kaiba."

The court was now deathly silent; only the Judgeman spoke. "Court is adjourned for tomorrow. The defense is to do a _thorough _background check on his clients. Understood!?" There was a hint of a threat in his voice.

"Yes, Your Honor." Phoenix and Edgeworth said, neither one of them liked the idea.

"In addition, the prosecution is to list all of the other clients who are assassins of any kind."

"Yes, Your Honor." Edgeworth replied automatically.

"And the defense is to further investigate the past incident."

"Understood." Phoenix said. 'Great, just great . . .' He thought depressed.

The Judgeman banged the gavel a final time. "Court is adjourned."

**Defendant Lobby No. 2 -12:00 p.m. [April 2, 2007**

"Oh, what a mess." Amelda said exhausted, he was the first to arrive at the lobby. He sunk into one of the chairs closest to the door. Seto sat next to him, looking at him as though he had never seen him before. The two of them were alone. "It was _your_ fault, you know. _You_ had to bring up that phone call."

"But those were _your _words, but is that all you have too?"

"For the moment, why?"

". . . Nothing . . . Everything for you is 'water under the bridge' anyway."

"Amelda, what are you talking about?" The brunette narrowed his cobalt eyes, but his initial expression did not change.

Amelda folded his arms. "You broke up with me the day I was incarcerated."

"No, I didn't." Every word spoken had an impact on it.

"Oh really!?" The redhead flared again, his arms shaking. "I got that impression when you didn't visit, call, or even _write_ for that matter!"

Seto reached for him, but he slapped his hand away, leaving a red mark on the pale palm of his hand. "Believe it or not, I never knew that any of my messages got through to you."

"What?"

"I've been telling you for the past two years that I would get you out of this mess."

"You have?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I know you didn't want to or choose to, or _deserve_ to be here, so I've been aiming all my efforts to the appeal in which you had a second chance."

"Are you trying to say that you've been on my side this entire time?" A sad smile lit his features.

Seto pulled him closer by the shoulders, holding his face up. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." He held the redhead at arms' length. "But just in case you forget again." Amelda felt the tickle of brunette hair as Seto kissed his neck. He then moved to his dry, yet soft lips. To him personally, the kiss tasted like cigars, cigarettes, expensive liquor, and everything else that was of someone recovering from the death of the only one who gave his life even a little meaning. At the same time, it was _him_ . . . It was all of _him_, and no one else.

When they broke away, Seto asked. "Where did that attorney and the girl dressed like a temple priestess go? They ask me to come back here, and _they're _the ones who aren't here. I've got better things to do."

Amelda, who was scowling at the fact that he was not one of those priorities, muttered coldly. "Like what, booze your dignity away?"

"What was that?" The brunette's voice went icy.

Amelda waved his tone off (bad idea). "It's obvious you've been doing nothing but drinking and smoking like a chimney for the past two years."

He almost replied, but had a better idea as he smirked. "You're just mad because you've become a bad kisser all over again and I won't kiss you again."

"W - what!?"

"You know it's true. But I'll be glad to teach you all over again."

**Men's Restroom -12:00- [April 2, 2007**

"Wright, you are a nightmare." Edgeworth mumbled.

"You really think so?" Phoenix said, splashing water on his face. As an afterthought, he said. "And you can call me Phoenix now, we're not in the courtroom."

" . . .I'll think about it. And I say that because every time I prosecute a case _you _defend, it turns into a disaster!"

"I'm sorry, but did you say, _disaster?"_ He moved closer.

"The defendant is a legalized killer."

"At least he was honest about it, and it may turn out that his past will have no bearing on the trail."

"Even you know that's not true."

Phoenix shrugged. "You're only angry because he's not afraid of you." He splashed a liberal amount of tap water on the prosecutor, drenching him from the neck down. His maroon suit darkened in the water and clung to him slightly. His hands went exactly where Phoenix anticipated: To the necktie, which clung the tightest. Edgeworth yanked it off. "You -" He never had the time to finish his sentence when Phoenix backed him into a corner.

The last thing he said was. "You Pervert."

**Women's Restroom -12:00- [April 2, 2007**

Maya had locked herself in one of the stalls and tried to contact Mokuba's spirit. 'We're running in circles without a prayer; I just hope he's still on this plane.' She clutched the magatama and focused all the energy she had. It glowed, but faded quickly. "Dammit! I know I can't resurrect his spirit, but I should be at least able to _talk_ him! That is, unless his spirit has already moved on . . . No way, he was killed by someone, and I know he wouldn't be able to rest without letting even his brother know who did it . . ."

All of a sudden, she felt a surge of powerful physic energy. Her magatama seemed to react as well, it sprang up and pointed out of the restroom into the hall. She threw open the door in time to see the back of a boy with long, shining white hair walk by. The magatama seemed to want to follow him. She was about to do just that, until the shadow of a spirit appeared. He had a striking (yet darker) resemblance to him, but he was intangible. Only Maya saw him.

When he spoke, it was like he was a hologram. "Now's not the time to talk." He said to her telepathically. "If you think you can handle the truth then come to the Gatewater Hotel, room 303."

**-****End Chapter -**

**Author's notes**

I know I said I would do a background check on Mai, but in all honesty, it kinda slipped my mind when I was doing this chapter instead, I'll do the little number things.

1. Larry Butz (mostly for the YGO people who don't know PW): Short and sweet description: he's bad luck if it could walk. He's a pretty hapless guy who manages to get supermodel girlfriends, but then something bad happens to either them or _him._ For example, in the first case of PW his girlfriend was murdered and he was blamed for it (even though he's such a sweetheart he shouldn't have been convicted). Phoenix's allusion to him stems from that fact. Amelda (to me) is the least likely candidate, but he's the _only_ one convicted. That and Amelda has a short temper, while Larry tends to lose his cool in the hotseat.

2. Ergo: Just another way of saying therefore


End file.
